Light at the End of the Tunnel
by Momokochan4
Summary: Nicole is a timid spontaneous girl She finds herself in ouran high school after a random spur of events transferred her into her favorite anime What happens when the king of darkness falls in love with a princess of the light? NekoXOC/KyoXOC Later
1. Chapter 1

**Light at the End of the Tunnel**

Kyouya Ootori was walking towards the third music room, home of the host club, to begin preparations for the day's cosplay. He stopped at the door, and looked forward, his eyes showing mild confusion. He heard singing. He knew the song well, from one of Tamaki's American obsessions. It was Heartbreak Lullaby from the movie Princess Diaries.

He was frozen in place; he couldn't make himself open the door and interrupt the song. Shaking his head, he forced himself to turn the knob. He opened the door and glanced inside. He saw a girl, no older than Haruhi, with hair the color of chestnuts. Her closed eyes were framed by thick-rimmed black glasses with a flower pattern decorating the sides. Kyouya stared for a half-second more, silently cleared his throat, and walked inside, closing the door behind him and ignoring the girl.

Her eyes once closed snapped open, allowing Kyouya a glimpse into the oceanic orbs. She went silent when she heard the door close. She turned to him, clutching the front of her baby blue jacket, wide eyed. Kyouya heard a whispered 'I'm sorry' before she ran off, out of the room. He was sure he caught a flash of a book, similar to his notebook.

He blinked, slightly confused, but returned to his work.

~Girl's POV~

I didn't know where I was. Well, I did, but I wasn't sure what time period, what building, or what wing I was in. All I knew was that I was inside my favorite anime. I had just met a boy that made my face turn red when I would hear his voice in the episodes. I had just made a fool of myself in front of the Shadow King. I clamped my eyes shut; my face bright red and tears rolling down my cheeks. I was so embarrassed. I just hoped that I wouldn't run into another of the hosts. I kept running. Aimlessly. All I wanted to do was get away from the third music room.

~No POV~

The girl continued to run. She had no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away. The last thing she remembered was standing on her plush purple carpet, singing to her pet rabbit, the only audience she needed. When she opened her eyes, she was staring at a boy she knew all too well. His steely grey eyes hidden behind the glare caused by his glasses, his jet-black hair shining with the afternoon sunlight filtering in through the window. After quickly muttering 'I'm sorry' she bolted off, straight through the magnificent wooden doors.

She was in the place she had dreamed about so often, but unlike her dreams, she was extremely hot and bothered. She was afraid because she didn't know how she had gotten there. The immaculate school shouldn't even exist outside her favorite anime. She ran down the illuminated hallways, disgusted by the amount of pink this school seemed to be covered in. She skidded to a halt, clutching her black sketchbook, which eerily resembled Kyouya's notebook, closer to her chest. She was pressing the blue fabric of her jacket closer to her small frame. She shivered, feeling horribly out of place among the yellow frilled dresses, and the baby blue blazers. She looked down on her blue-and-white checked pajama pants and her bright blue hello kitty slippers. She sighed and pressed the sketchbook closer to her. That was all that she had now. Her pajamas and her sketchbook, she had nothing else in this strange world. She clamped her eyes shut and leaned her head against the wooden door. She refused to let people find her crying. Her chestnut colored hair delicately framed her face, paled from the shock of seeing Kyouya Ootori. She opened her watery eyes and pushed forward, quietly opening the door to the second library room.

She was sitting among shelves and shelves of manga. She should be in heaven, but the fact that she was so far from home shattered any dream of happiness in this odd world. She sat quietly, sniffling from time to time, clutching the sketchbook close, and gently opening the cover; the girl pulled a small picture from the black book. "Mommy, I'm all alone here. I know you can still see me from heaven though. Mommy, I need your help. I don't know anyone, I'm all alone, and I don't know how to get home. Please help me mommy. Please." She kept muttering these sentences over and over, a few rebellious tears streaming down her cheeks. She stiffened, feeling a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" She knew the voice all too well. She looked up; she looked like a frightened deer, staring into chocolate-colored eyes. The older girl looked for a moment, and her gaze softened. "Come with me, you don't want to sit in this library all alone, do you?" The young girl stared for a moment, and then stood up shakily, only to be taken into a slightly awkward, yet comforting, one-armed grasp by the older teen.

~Girl POV~

I glanced up at Haruhi; she was one of my idols. I took a shaky breath. "My name is Nicole." I muttered, still shaken. Haruhi smiled at me, and introduced herself. I smiled back, and released my sketchbook, concealing the picture of my late mother, with one arm, and wiped my eyes. As Haru-nee lead me towards the host club, I relaxed. More and more, I let myself relax and trust Haru-nee whole-heartedly. "Haruhi-senpai… where are we going?" I let myself sound confused, though I knew exactly where we were going, and I knew that Tamaki was going to terrify me. Or make me laugh out loud; either way. Haruhi sighed, clearly upset with herself for taking me to the host club. "We're going to go see friends of mine; you won't be left alone there." She sighed again, and looked at me apologetically. I just smiled innocently. Tamaki wasn't going to scare me, no one was.

"Haruhi-senpai, would you like to see a picture of my mother? She passed away a few years ago… I trust you enough to let you see it" I grinned at her. Haruhi looked surprised for a moment, and then her face faded into a soft smile "I would love to see a picture of your mother Nicole-san." I smiled like a little child "Please, just call me Nicole!" I smiled and pulled out the picture. In the picture, there was a pretty woman. She had shoulder-length black-brown hair and shining blue eyes. Haruhi smiled gently. "She's beautiful, Nicole." I smiled, "Thanks, Haruhi-senpai!" We stopped in front of two elegant doors; my heart skipped a beat with realization that these are the same doors I was running away from. Haruhi opened the door still with a gentle smile on her face. "Welcome" six voices echoed. I clutched the picture of my mom with my hand, while clinging to my sketchbook with both arms. I slid behind Haruhi, feeling uncomfortable.

Tamaki sprung into action immediately. I squeaked at his close proximity. He gently cupped my small chin in his hand. "Hello there, Princess." He cooed. I screeched "HARUHI-SENPAI SAVE ME FROM THIS MAN!" I ran and buried my face into Haruhi's arm, fake tears running down my cheeks; I knew how to play Tamaki like my flute. Yes, I play the flute. Tamaki froze, looking white as a sheet as I sobbed into Haruhi's sleeve. Hunny came up to me, he was just about my height. "Ne, ne, don't cry! You can see Usa-chan if you want!" he pleaded. I stared at him for a moment, and then smiled. "Thank you, I'd love to hold Usa-chan!" I giggled happily. Tamaki was shocked.

I glanced at Kyouya through my glasses; he had a spark of recognition flash through his steel-colored eyes. I flashed him an odd look, and then turned back to Hunny. Kaoru plucked my sketchbook from my arms, I shrieked when I realized it had left my grasp. "M-My sketchbook!! Give it back!! Now p-please!" The twins were leafing through the pages when the picture of my mom fell out. I dove to catch it. "Ne, it looks like Kyouya-senpai's notebook, doesn't it, Hikaru?" questioned Kaoru. "PLEASE GIVE ME BACK MY SKETCHBOOK!! I HAVE IMPORTANT THINGS IN THERE!" I was ignored by them, and real tears threatened to fall. Suddenly, the black cover was in front of my face, I took it in my hands and looked up. I smiled at Mori. "Thank you so much Mori-senpai! I keep pictures of my mom in here… They're very important." He simply nodded.

Hunny piped up "Why does stranger-chan keep pictures of stranger-chan's mommy in her sketchbook?" I looked at him with a blank stare for a moment. "O-oh…" I dropped my head and started shaking slightly. Luckily, Haru-nee came to my rescue. "Hunny-senpai, Nicole-san doesn't have a mother any more, her mother passed away, much like mine." Almost instantly I was immersed in a host club hug, minus Kyouya, Mori, and Haru-nee, of course. I turned bright red, seeing as I'm extremely shy, especially around guys. My eyes rolled back and I fell limp in the hug, my face so red it would do a pomegranate proud.

Mori immediately pulled me from the embrace, and cradled me in one arm, holding my sketchbook in his other hand. I mumbled, half out of it, "Thanks, Mori-nii" then the world went black. 

~No POV~

The host club stared at the unconscious girl, shocked. She had called Mori big brother. Mori's eyes softened as he looked at the girl. He smiled a very small smile and gently placed the girl onto one of the many plush couches. He liked the fact that she called him Mori-nii. He wanted to be her nii-chan. However, he didn't know why. He only knew that he wanted to protect this girl.

~Kyouya POV~

This Nicole person, she's the one who was singing here earlier. His dark eyes froze with determination. He was going to find out who she was. His fingers began flying over his laptop's keyboard, searching. If she was Japanese at all, she would only be a portion. Her tanned skin, however said differently. She appeared to have Native American ancestors. Kyouya sighed; He had dug his own grave by walking in on her singing. He knew it.

~Nicole POV~

My eyes gently returned to focus. I heard people talking, but my head hurt, really badly.

"Tamaki-kun, I think she's waking up" I heard a female voice mutter from somewhere nearby.

"Tamaki?" I whispered I had to be dreaming. Tamaki was a fictional character from the mind of Hatori-sensei. Bisco Hatori, a genius in the world of anime.

I turned onto my side, clutching my aching head. I was greeted by soft pink plush. My bed didn't have any pink pillows… and none of my pillows had little black eyes. I blinked. I realized, that it was Usa-chan; Hunny-senpai's Usa-chan.

"Usa-chan…?" I muttered, confused. My Usa-chan copy wasn't supposed to arrive for another week. I was immediately bombarded by a little ball of sugar.

"Usa-chan wanted to help Nico-chan feel better!" said Hunny. I looked at him, and then vigorously rubbed my eyes. I had to be dreaming, Hunny-senpai was sitting in front of me. Curse my over-active imagination.

I blinked, realizing that Hunny was dressed up as… a tiny Tomu Mamene? A fan vocaloid based off of Kagamine Len. I looked around and saw the twins dressed as Mikuo Hatsune, and Mikuo Zatsune. Haru-nee was… MoKaito? Another fan vocaloid, A Kaito based one. Tamaki was Kaito, funny, I always imagined Tamaki as a blonde Kaito. Mori-nii was Meito, a Meiko based vocaloid. Kyouya was Zeito. Zeito is Kaito's 'Zatsune' or, complete opposite.

I giggled, because they all looked ridiculous as vocaloids. Hunny looked at me. "Does Nico-chan want to dress up, too? We have a really cute costume for Nico-chan!!" I blinked. "Costume, for me?" A pure white wig and white mouse ears were shoved into my arms. Tamaki smiled, "Of course! Zumi Hatsune is the only character cute enough to represent you, Nicole-san."

I blushed; did he just call me cute? I was pushed into the changing room before I could utter a sound. I walked out, with my jacket wrapped around me, tears in my eyes. Loli-shota worshippers would be bowing at my feet during that moment. "A-Ano, Tama-nii? Th-the shirt is a l-little revealing, ne?" my face was crimson red. He picked me up and twirled me, screaming things like 'good' and 'so cute' and 'she called me Tama-nii'. I started to cry because of embarrassment. Mori-nii came to my rescue, though. I smiled. "Thank you, Mori-senpai!" He nodded and set me down. Just in time to let me see the Mikuo duo stealing my sketchbook again. "UWAAANNN! PUT THAT DOWN!!" I yelled running over and trying to reach my beloved sketchbook, tears springing to my eyes again.

I know, I cry too easily.

"Kaoru-senpai! Give it back!" Kaoru seemed dumbstruck. I took this opportunity and jumped up, grabbing my sketchbook, hugging it tightly. While I was hugging my sketchbook, reality hit. I had no place to stay. I sighed, and then walked over to sit with Hunny. I knew Kyouya-senpai would be mad, but I wouldn't eat anything, or drink any tea, so he wouldn't lose money. I was bright red because of being so close to one of my very few crushes. Kaoru Hitachiin. I was aiming way too high for my own good, and that only added to my already apparent sadness at being homeless.

"Nee, why does Nico-chan look sad?" questioned Hunny from Mori's broad shoulders. I looked up at him, and then noticed something shining in the corner. "I'll tell you in a moment, Hunny-senpai. I think I see something…" I stood up and walked over to the squared object. Could it be…? I picked it up, and squealed with joy, causing most of the customers to look at me. I hugged the dark grey object, smiling. I skipped back over to Hunny and Mori. "I found something of mine! How it got here, I'll never know!" I giggled. Setting it on my lap, I opened the screen to my beloved laptop. It was part of me, and I loved it. I let my fingers gently glide over the smooth keys and carefully stroked the touchpad. I sighed. I felt much closer to home with my laptop by my side.

I quickly typed in my password and let it log in. I could feel people watching me as I skimmed through my art folders. I grinned. I opened some of the animations I've done, and started smiling. I turned red as I was going through my picture folder, and quickly erased a certain desktop of a few certain hosts, looking very very sexy. My face flushed crimson. I giggled seeing a picture of my mom and I being silly. I had placed all pictures/drawings of the hosts in a password-protected folder. Quickly snapping my laptop shut, I smiled innocently at the customers, my blue eyes shining. "Ne, do you like my art?" They all squealed, saying how I was almost as cute as Hunny. My eyebrow twitched slightly behind my smile. Almost? Oh well, at least I wasn't being overthrown by Hunny.

I looked at Tamaki, after looking at the clock. The club was supposed to have closed already. I smiled, trying to seem cute and innocent. "Ano, it appears to be past closing, if I'm right… Wouldn't your mamas worry about you all? I don't want you all to get hurt. You're all so pretty, it makes me a little jealous…" I looked down, feigning hurt. Tamaki glanced at the clock and realized that I was right.

A few moments later, all the customers were gone. I smirked at Kyouya, a malicious glint coming from my glasses. The twins looked at one another. "It looks like we now have a Shadow Queen to go with our Shadow King!" they explained. I looked over at them, my eyes showing hurt. "That hurts…" I muttered. Before I could say anything else, I was engulfed in a twin sandwich, my glasses fogged up from my hot face. "E-Eep! A-a-a-a-ano!" I screeched, my face turning bright red.

Mori-nii pulled me from the twins and glared at them. My eyes widened. Mori-nii was acting like a nii-chan. I smiled "Thanks, Mori-nii!" I hugged his neck, and then jumped down out of his grasp. I blinked and realized that the only clothes I had were my pajamas. A large sweatdrop formed on the side of my head.

I glanced around at the hosts. Gently pulling the false mouse ears off of my head, and pulling off the white wig, I looked over at Haruhi. I tightened my fingers around my sketchbook and laptop. "Uh… I just realized… while I'm here… I'm technically homeless…" I admitted looking at my white vocaloid boots.

Tamaki sprang forward. "Do not fret dear princess! You will come and stay with your Tama-nii!" I looked flustered, and started rambling off excuses as to why my staying with Tamaki would be a bad idea. Kyouya calmly stepped in. "Tamaki, I believe it would be best for you to allow Nicole to chose who she stays with. She's a human being, not a lost kitten." I looked at Kyouya gratefully.

"Ano, I'm pretty sure that only Kyouya-senpai will be able to handle my… morning self… Either him or Mori-nii." I was bright red. I wanted to stay with Haru-nee, but I didn't want to scare her with my demon side that seemed to rear its ugly head every morning. Tamaki blinked. "You're like Kyouya in the morning? Wait, how do you know what he is like in the morning?" I grinned. It was time to bring out my inner-Kyouya. Pushing up my glasses, I opened my laptop. "Kyouya Ootori, third son in the Ootori Family, fourth child, due to his older sister Fuyumi Ootori. Father Yoshio Ootori, head of the Ootori businesses. Blood type AB, not a morning person in any way. Often called "The Hypotensious Demon Lord" due to the fact that his temper in the morning can be blamed on low blood pressure. Known as 'Mother' by Tamaki, and 'Shadow King' by multiple others. Vice president, Cool type, and financial advisor of the host club." Grinning, I snapped my laptop shut and pushed my glasses up my nose. Everyone looked shocked. Kyouya especially. "Kyouya-senpai isn't the only one who does research around here." I stated, very simply.

"I will gladly take you in, if you converse with my father first." Kyouya smirked, believing he'd gotten the upper hand again. "I would love to talk to Yoshio-sama. However, I have no proper attire, and I'm afraid the only person in the host club that is close to my size is Hunny-senpai. I'm positive you wouldn't want me wearing men's clothes to speak with your father, Kyouya-senpai."

Kyouya's glasses glinted dangerously, and anyone else would have backed away. "And because I would feel horrible for taking a handout from any of you, I'll gladly work for the host club. I can bake, draw, sing, I'm good with numbers, I'd even be a hostess if you'd like. Or, an errand dog, since Haruhi-senpai is a host now. Think senpai, about the money you'd save on buying CD's if you had live entertainment for the guests, or the male population of the school that could be possible customers with a hostess. You could even sell my artwork, I'd only need a few hundred yen for pencils, and I could earn that myself with a part time job. If necessary, I could take entrance exams and try to become a student. Please senpai?" Glancing over at Haru-nee, I quickly added "I'd even help Haruhi with her debt! I'd never tell her secret either, I'm very dependable. Please senpai???"

Needless to say, Kyouya agreed. The thought of saving money peaked his interest. I would start working at the host club tomorrow, I'll be switching jobs week by week, and this week I'll be entertaining the guests. Next week I had entrance exams, so Kyouya was going to tutor me, and help me out.

The twins insisted that I stay with them for tonight, mainly because their mom is a fashion designer, and she needed a model. Then I was to stay with Kyouya, just until I could afford an apartment near Haru-nee's. The twins told me that their mom would give me enough clothes for a 'suitable wardrobe'. I didn't really care though, free clothes was a great bonus. Tama-nii gave me a bag that I could carry my laptop and sketchbook in. This weekend, Tama-nii was taking the host club and me shopping so I could get everything I needed. I knew it was because he believed the twins would give me a bunch of playboy suits or something.

I had only worn designer clothing for really special occasions, so I was really excited. I would also get to meet Yuzuha Hitachiin!!! I was bouncing in my seat, which was, of course, in between the twins. They looked at me as if I was insane. I grinned. "I'm sorry; it's just, I've only worn designer clothes for Easter or Christmas, and they've all been dresses, so I'm really excited! Also, I really admire you guys and your mom, designing must be hard work! I mean, with all the competition, and such." They looked at me, shocked. "You mean you're a commoner?" they asked in unison. I laughed. "Where I come from, there isn't such a fine line between rich and poor. My family is middle class, meaning we have nice things, but we don't have super amazing things like mansions, limos, house staff, and etcetera." They blinked. "Where exactly do you come from?"

Laughing, I began to explain. "I was born in Charlotte North Carolina, in the USA, but I've lived in Florida for as long as I can remember. I should be much tanner than I am, seeing as I'm almost always outside." I smiled. They were slightly confused; I could see it on their faces. "Oh, that's because Florida is warm all year 'round. I'm able to go to the beach and swim when other people in states farther north are playing in the snow." I giggled, and they looked amazed. "All year 'round??" "Hikaru-senpai, Kaoru-senpai, it's not that amazing. Florida is warm all year because it's close to the equator." They turned pink. "We knew that." They huffed and turned, facing the windows. I sighed as a large sweatdrop formed on the side of my head. I personally thought it was pretty cute, but, I'd never tell _**them**_ that. I just let them pout for a few seconds. I yawned, and realized just how tired I really was.

My stomach cried out, begging for attention and food. My face flushed red. When was the last time I ate? I stared at the floor, too embarrassed to even try to look at Hikaru and Kaoru. They were staring at me. That only made my face turn brighter and brighter red. "Are you hungry?" they asked in blunt unison. "Uh… y-yeah…" I stuttered nervously. "You should have told us! Where do you want to go?" I was stiff because they had pulled me into a hug. When I was released, I blinked. "U-uh…" I quickly muttered names of restaurants I knew of, and tried to remember which ones had chains in Japan. "How 'bout Wendy's?" I asked, my eyes shining like a little child's. They looked confused. I sighed and quickly opened my laptop. I was swiftly searching for a nearby Wendy's.

I skipped out of the fast food restaurant, carrying my only bag. I turned to see the twins struggling with armfuls of bags containing food that would most likely go to waste. I giggled. They had never been to a fast food restaurant before, so they were obviously excited and mesmerized. I quickly scribbled my name on my bag, and went to help them. "Let me guess, you've never been to a fast food restaurant before, you wanted to learn more about commoners, so you decided to order basically everything on the menu?" I smiled. They nodded excitedly. I rolled my eyes and began to walk towards the limo. "Ne, you aren't gonna brag about this to Tama-nii, are you?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

They smirked and nodded. I helped place all of the bags of food on the opposite row of seats, only holding the one with my name on it. I smiled sadly; this reminded me of home so much. I laughed at myself and clutched my computer bag a little closer. Quickly loosening my grip on the bag, I scolded myself for falling prey to my nervous habits again. I sighed. "You know, most of your food is going to be cold by the time we get to your house." I murmured, popping a chicken nugget into my mouth. They shared a panicked look, and began eating as much as they could before it went cold. A large sweatdrop flew down the side of my head. I sighed, smiling and finished my own food, crumpling the bag in my hand.

I opened my eyes, and with a shock realized that I had fallen asleep. I played with the sleeves of my jacket, staring at my pajama pants, feeling horribly embarrassed. "Eh, don't worry. We're almost at the house anyways, you weren't asleep too long." Kaoru smiled gently, and my heart skipped a beat. I looked confused, seeing a flash of dark, shiny purple in the pocket of my computer bag.

I reached in and my eyes widened. I clutched the small item, and pulled it out. It was my cell phone. One more of my possessions, one more thing making me a little more complete, one more item that I couldn't live without. All I needed now was my matching purple iPod, and I would be able to be myself again. I grinned, looking through all of my contacts. My brothers, my best friends, my dad, all of them, I still had every text message, every phone call, every picture. I sighed, realizing how far I really truly was from the place I've called home all of my life. I placed my phone back in the pocket of my bag, and smiled. I had one more piece to the puzzle that is Nicole Hanako Davis. Yes, my middle name is Hanako; my mother was obsessed with Japan and Japanese names when I was born. If she had gotten her way, my first name wouldn't be Nicole, it would be Hanako. My dad convinced her to name me Nicole, to save me from future bullying. I loved him so much. My daddy. I have always been called Daddy's Little Princess. I sighed, not wanting to make myself upset.

I smiled; I was slowly regaining my few prized possessions. The only thing I could ever need other than my electronics, were my books. My pets weren't really mine. They belonged to my family, and I knew my dad would take care of them. I wondered what he was doing… my brothers… what crazy antics were they up to now? I smiled. My brothers were crazy… one my age, one only nine years old. I missed them. I took out my phone again. "Ne, Kaoru-senpai… Do you have your cell phone with you?" He looked confused, and took out his phone. I smiled, snatched it away, and typed in the familiar number that went with my purple phone. I handed it back to him after saving myself into his contact list. "Ne, Kaoru-senpai, could you send all of the host's my number? I don't really think it's important, but I would love to hear some of Tamaki's phone calls. He reminds me so much of my brother, only, my brother is a lot more shy in public" I laughed. He smiled, and promised me he would.

I got a call immediately after Kaoru sent Tama-nii my number. I laughed, and answered. He spoke nonstop. Never stopping for a moment, making sure that 'those evil twins' weren't harming me.

I smiled, still thinking of my brother. I imagined him wearing the baby blue blazer of the Ouran male uniform, smiling and holding a white rose, a flower that held a meaning of silence and secrecy. He'd be perfect for the host club, what with his good looks and his shyness that made him all too adorable. Come to think of it, we could work together, if Kyouya-senpai allowed it. It would be perfect.

I grinned, all too happy with my fantasy to realize that the twins were out of the car and disposing of the empty bags from Wendy's.

I was pulled out of my nostalgic fantasy by the twins yelling for me. I raced out of the limo after politely thanking the driver, and stopped behind the twins.

I had no idea what to expect.

I'm going to need help.


	2. Chapter 2

I followed after the twins in their large home. Of course after a few moments of gawking and being amazed, I mean, their _**living room**_ is the size of my _**house**_! I sighed, and because I wasn't paying attention, I slammed into Hikaru when they stopped. "Ow… sorry…." I murmured, slightly embarrassed. He just looked at me, and then knocked on the door. I didn't know whether I was meeting their mother, or their father, either way I was terrified.

A woman opened the door, and the twins stepped aside, so I was fully visible. I squeaked and looked up at her. Yuzuha Hitachiin stood there, contemplating me, and my dressing. "Please take off your jacket." She stated. I nodded shyly and slipped off my baby blue jacket, and hugged my slim waist. My cheeks tinted themselves light pink. Yuzuha hugged me, and pulled away grinning. "I want you to model for me, would that be alright?" she looked at me, expecting an answer. I smiled and nodded.

After a modeling session, Yuzuha set off to design me an entire wardrobe. I was worried that she'd try to complete it in one night, so I was glad that Tamaki would be taking the hosts and me to go help me with clothes. I yawned as I sat on the gargantuan couch with the twins. We were watching one of my favorite movies; Spirited Away. I was quietly murmuring the lines to myself as we watched, the familiar movie lulling me into sleep.

~Hikaru POV~

Nicole was asleep. This movie is boring me. I turned to Kaoru, hoping he was of the same mindset. I wanted to prank Nicole. Yes, it was cruel because she is younger and a guest, but I still wanted to do it. Kaoru glared at me, and I pouted. He knew what I was thinking, and didn't want me to do it.

~Nicole POV~

The next morning I woke up in a baby blue bed. I looked around to see I was alone. Sighing, I stood up and walked out of my room. I looked around for the twins. I was shocked to find out that it was nine o' clock in the morning. "Why am I awake at this ungodly hour?!" I silently screamed to myself. "I don't know. I was just about to come to wake you up anyway." I heard Hikaru say. "Oh, thank you Hikaru-senpai."

He sighed. "Please cut the senpai thing. It makes me feel like an old man!" I laughed. "Oh, alright Hikaru" I murmured. Yawning, I looked around. "Ne, what am I supposed to wear? Surely to god your mom didn't stay up all night designing clothes for me… if she did I would feel horrible!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, she did. She loves having a challenge, and designing your whole wardrobe is the first challenge she's had in a while. It's making her happy." He explained to me.

I blushed scarlet red and guilt spread through my being. "I should thank her somehow…" I snapped my fingers. "I know!" I ran down to the kitchen and smiled at the chef. "Could I know Mrs. Hitachiin's favorite breakfast?" I asked politely. I helped the chef cook breakfast, and carried the tray to her room, my eyes shining. "Mrs. Hitachiin! Could I come in?" I rapped on the door, awaiting an answer.

She opened the door, and I wasn't surprised to see her looking tired. I smiled and held up the tray, she looked surprised. "I helped the chef cook your favorite breakfast, since I didn't know how to make it. I wanted to thank you for designing my wardrobe!" She smiled, and let me in.

After a few hours, a maid came to get me from Mrs. Hitachiin's office, where I had been helping her design some of my clothes. I grinned and thanked Mrs. Hitachiin, grabbed my little bag and dashed out the door, meeting Hikaru, Kaoru and the rest of the host club at the door.

"Gomen! I was helping Hikaru and Kaoru's mom design some of my clothes!" I smiled, feeling proud of myself.

In the car, I began to hum Hard-knock life from Annie. I only sang my favorite part.

"Yank the whiskers from her chin! Jab her with a safety pin! Make her drink a Mickey Finn! I love you Mrs. Hannigan!" I laughed. The host club looked at me strangely, and I smiled. "It's a song from my favorite musical, Annie!" I smiled at them.

"It's called Hard-knock Life." I stated. Sighing, I began to hum Star-Crossed.

Finally, we arrived at the mall. "Bleh… malls are evil havens of girly-ness." I mumbled, angrily. My waking up early was starting to affect my cheery attitude. Putting my anger at being awake early aside, I went to talk to Mori-nii. "Ne, Mori-nii… could I stay at your house instead of with Kyouya-senpai…? Cause he kinda scares me" I looked up at him, semi-worried that he would say no. "Sure" he said, I grinned and hugged him. "Thanks, Mori-nii!!" I yelled, happily. I released him and skipped over to where Tamaki was.

Hours later, we finally left that god-awful mall. I had more clothes than I knew what to do with. All I cared about, though, was the dress I had been helping Mrs. Hitachiin design. "I miss my brother…" I said to myself. "Brother?" I heard a chorus of voices. I looked at the hosts, and blushed. "U-uh, yeah, I have two brothers, a twin and a younger brother." I said, feeling my face burn crimson. "Twin?" said Hikaru and Kaoru. I nodded "We look almost exactly alike, but we're fraternal twins. His name is Nicholas." I searched through my pictures on my phone, and showed them a picture of Nick. "I call him Nick though, and he calls me Nikki." I yawned.

They were shocked to find that I had a twin. "Well, where is Nicholas?" asked Tamaki. "Honestly… I don't know…" I said, feeling a wave of sadness wash over me. "I don't even know how I got to Ouran, much less how to go home, or where my family is." I let my bangs cover my eyes, and I began to shake. I looked up, and forced a smile. "It's hard not being with my twin. We had our own little world, and rarely let anyone in… the only people who really know us in our school is my friends Kasumi, Katrinaa, and Yvette, and his friends Andrew, Tyler and Jennifer." I said. The hosts looked at me with sympathy. "We understand" murmured the twins. I looked up, tears in my eyes.

I smiled and wrapped one of my arms around each of the twins' necks. "Thanks… Hikaru, Kaoru." They stiffened, and I could tell they were surprised. They gradually relaxed and hugged back. I smiled and hugged every other host, thanking them each individually.

"Tamaki, I have to thank you and Hikaru, and Kaoru, the most. You've given me so much, and haven't asked anything in return. Because of that, I'll make sure I work really hard in the host club, and in school, to repay you all for everything!" I smiled.

With the twins' help, I carried all of the clothes to the car, Mori was waiting for me. I smiled, and placed the suitcases Tamaki bought for me in the trunk. I grinned and slid in beside Hunny. "Hey Hunny-senpai! Hey Mori-nii!"

I started humming to myself on the ride to Mori's house. We were supposed to drop my stuff off, and then I'd get to go meet Hunny's family. I was excited; I wanted to meet Chika, and Mr. and Mrs. Haninozuka.

----One Week Later----

I grumbled and stared at the ceiling. How I hated mornings. Mondays were the worst. I heard a knock at the door, and adjusted my glance to stare at the white paint on the wooden door. I knew that it was Mori-nii coming to wake me up.

~Narrator POV~

Nicole, however, was back asleep upon Mori's entrance. Sighing, he noticed the girl sleeping in her bed. She was only fourteen, yet in classes with Tamaki and Kyouya. This was due to the fact that she had gotten a perfect score on the entrance exams. People had been talking about her again on Friday, saying that a new student got a perfect score. The entire host club shared a smile of pride because of that. The chairman had insisted that she joined the third year's classes with Mori and Hunny, but she politely declined and decided to be a second year.

Mori sighed and began the futile attempt of waking her for her first day of classes. In the end, he had multiple scratches and bruises lining his arms, and a maid was sent to dress the still-sleeping Nicole in her uniform and prepare her for school.

~Nicole POV~

I opened my eyes, annoyed with the fact that in place of my fluffy comfortable bed in Mori's house, I was laying draped over Mori-nii's shoulder. "You can put me down now." I grumbled. Hunny-senpai was walking by Mori, since I had taken his place on Mori's shoulder. He smiled at me cheerfully "Good morning Nico-chan!" he sang happily. I tried not to, but I ended up growling at him, sending him to Mori's shoulders.

Reaching into my bag, which Mori somehow managed to keep on my shoulder, I fished around until I found my glasses case. Pulling it out, I removed my glasses, put the case back in my bag, and slipped my glasses onto my face. I smiled, happy with the fact that my world was no longer fuzzy. I'm basically blind without my glasses.

"I see said the blind man!" I called out, laughing at myself. I saw Tamaki, and walked up to him, silently. I stalked him around the school because we had the same schedule, and I was going to get lost without either following someone, or getting someone to show me around, or a map. Following people was much more fun than a map though.

When Tamaki had unknowingly led me to class, I went and sat near the front; second row to be precise, in the far left corner, but not so much so I would be sandwiched in the corner.

I turned to a classmate, questioning him what period this was. He looked over and answered "Its English right now, miss…" he trailed off, not knowing my name. I smiled and said "My name is Nicole, but if you're more comfortable with it, you can call me by my middle name, Hanako." "Miss Hanako" he nodded with a smile. "Thank you… uh…" I trailed off. "My name is Akihiko." He said, still smiling. I grinned "Okay, Akihiko-senpai". He looked confused.

"If we are in the same class, why do you call me senpai?" He questioned. I laughed "because, the only reason I'm in these classes is because I denied the chairman's request of putting me in third year classes. I'm not even supposed to be in high school yet. I got into the higher level classes because I got a perfect score on the entrance exam." He looked amazed.

"So you're the transfer student everyone's talking about!" he exclaimed, turning attention towards us. I blushed "y-yeah, I guess…"

The day progressed similarly, stalking Tamaki, amazing my classmates when I was introduced, and baffling my teachers. I sighed, why couldn't school in America be this easy? My English teacher was amazed when I spoke fluently, and I had to explain that I grew up in America.  
At lunch I decided to explore the campus, seeing as I couldn't go talk to Mori-nii or Haru-nee because of their rabid fangirls. As I walked, I somehow ended up in a very narrow, very cramped hallway in the basement. I couldn't see either end and in a second I felt my heart rev up and my stomach clench. I squeezed my eyes shut and ran forward, not caring where I ended up, but needing to find an open space to ease my claustrophobia away.

I crashed into a door. "Ow…" I murmured feeling tears spring to my eyes. "Why, why does it have to be a dead end? Why…" The door swung open and I fell to the floor, uttering a surprised yelp. "Ow…" I said again, more annoyed than scared this time. I heard a chorus of voices echo out "Welcome" in a deadpanned, evil tone. I sat up, and squinted at the fuzzy room.

I fingered around for my glasses in front of me until I felt them slip onto my face, I blinked and looked up to see a boy with greenish-black hair smiling maliciously down at me. To me, it was the evil version of Tamaki's smile. I blushed from the close proximity. "Th-Thanks…"

I stood up once he stepped back, and I looked around the room, sighing with relief at its large size. I grinned, I was in heaven!

All black, renaissance furniture everywhere! I smiled feeling a lot more at home among the old-fashioned furniture, and happy to be out of the cramped hallway. "A-ah! Sorry, my name is Nicole Davis, pleased to make your acquaintance." I bowed deeply, embarrassed that I had crashed through their door, and then completely ignored them.

The hooded people stayed silent, until the one who had given me my glasses back spoke. "Nicole Davis… What brings you to the black magic club?" I blinked, confused and shy.

"Black magic club…? What's that?" I questioned, excited. They looked surprised. "You haven't heard of us…? None of the rumors…?"

"There are rumors…?" I tilted my head to the side. "Ne, sorry, I haven't heard much of anything. I just started classes today." I smiled, not seeing them huddle together.

~Narrator~

After a few minutes, Nicole was led out of the basement and into the open hallway by none other than Umehito Nekozawa. Nekozawa explained the concept of the black magic club, and was inwardly excited when she showed interest.

~Nicole~

"Senpai…" I said suddenly, out of the blue. He looked somewhat surprised. "Yes, Nicole?" he answered. "Why do you wear a black wig to cover your blond hair and blue eyes? I think Kirimi would be more willing to come to you instead of Kuretake or Kadomatsu if you didn't wear that cloak and wig all the time." I said, matter-of-factly pushing my glasses up my nose before looking at him with sympathy shining in my oceanic blue eyes.

Nekozawa-senpai seemed rather taken aback at my question. He pulled down his hood in the dark hall, and pulled apart the bangs of his wig to reveal his eyes. "How do you know my true hair color? How do you know about Kirimi, or Kadomatsu, or Kuretake? Aren't you a new student?"

I smiled. "I know all these things because I like to do my research, I went into the student address book and did research on the people who seemed… interesting, I guess you could say? Anyways, your name sort of, sprung out at me. I kinda know how you feel… My little brother will go to anyone but me when he needs help…" I looked down. I would _**not**_ let Nekozawa see me cry.

I glared at the floor, still fighting away the tears when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was a ghostly touch, light and airy. I turned, with tears still brimming my eyes to see a smiling Nekozawa. My eyes widened when I saw that he had taken off his wig. I felt my cheeks heat up and I smiled shyly. "You know… black actually attracts more sunlight than lighter colors." He smirked. "I wear all black because I am photophobic. I dislike the light with a great passion." I smiled wryly "I know." I responded. "It came up in my research." I stood there for a moment, kind of lost in his eyes. They were blue, like mine, only a little darker. "You have such a pretty shade of blue for an eye color, senpai." I said, sort of out of it, still blushing. He smiled, and Bereznoff looked embarrassed. I couldn't help but laugh. He was laughing as well.

I laughed along with him on the way to the main hall. As soon as we reached a door, he slipped on his wig and his hood and opened it, standing behind the door as light poured in. Smiling, I took my leave.

As soon as I was out of the dark hall, I had to clench my eyes shut against the bright light. Giving myself a few moments, I hesitantly opened my eyes. I grinned now that I could see, and wasn't being blinded.

I checked my watch, the one my mom gave me the year she died and noticed that lunch was almost over. "Ahh! Lunch is almost over and I only managed to get lost! GREAT!" I sighed, annoyed and dug in my bag again. "I didn't even get breakfast because I didn't wanna wake up" still grumbling at myself, I finally found what I was looking for. Doritos, one of the best brands of chips ever, only second to Lay's sour cream and onion, they really couldn't be beat!

I turned, thanking Umehito-senpai once more before he closed the door and I walked back towards my classroom.

Only, I didn't walk into my classroom. I walked into Haruhi's.

I saw the twins harassing Haru-nee again, and I sighed. "Hikaru, Kaoru, grow up." I sighed. "I'm a year younger than you and I'm more mature." They sighed. "Fine, Nicole-senpai, we'll 'grow up'" they said. I turned and looked at them as if they were insane. "Senpai? You're calling me senpai? In case you didn't hear me, I'm younger than you say it with me, Y-O-U-N-G-E-R!" I sighed.

Suddenly I felt their arms wrap around my waist, and I turned red. "Well, you're a second year, Nicole-san~ you are our upperclassman. We should treat you with respect." I fidgeted nervously when they whispered that into my ears. I had already dropped my Doritos, and I didn't dare to try and pick them up.

My cheeks felt warmer. My eyes widened when I realized they licked crumbs off of my cheeks, just as they had done to Haruhi when Renge brought cookies. My face turned darker red, if that was humanly possible.

I squeaked and squirmed. "Lemme go lemme go lemme go lemme go!!!!!" I screeched, my face darkening in color as their hold got tighter and tighter and they kept whispering into my ears. Any fan girl would die to be in my position right now.

Finally, someone came to see what the yelling was about. To my luck, it was Mori-nii.

"MORI-NII!" I yelped, happy to see him. The twins immediately let go, for reasons unknown to me, but they looked terrified. I ran over and clung to Mori, pleading for my face to return to its normal coloring. Haruhi picked up my chips and handed them to me. "Th-thanks Haru-nee…" I managed to squeak out.

Haruhi then went over, scolding the twins on not sexually harassing students, especially those younger than them. They were as nonchalant as ever.

I was overly glad when Mori opted to walk me to my class. I walked next to him, clinging to his sleeve. A couple people stopped to ask me what my relation to him was, and he told everyone that I was his younger sister, that I had inherited his mother's hair color and eyes, while he himself took after his father. They smiled and said that it was cute and sweet of him to walk me to class, and I clung a little closer to him.

"Thank you, Mori-nii… that was really embarrassing. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't showed up when you did." I shivered a little, and was happy when he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

I know you're probably really annoyed at me for uploading this so many times ;A; i don't have a beta, and i'm finding all these mistakes after i've already posted it DX so then i gotta fix it and post it again. Cause i have OCD D: But, this time around, i think its good X3

* * *

During my last class of the day, I was called to the office. My eyes widened with alarm. The office? On my first day? What did I do? Is it because of the twins? Because I went in the basement when I was supposed to be eating lunch? As I walked down there, I was shaking. Tamaki had offered to go with me, but sensei wouldn't let him.

Once I reached the office, I almost yelled out with relief when I saw Mrs. Hitachiin waiting for me. She smiled, holding a dress bag and handed it to me. "I heard that you were to perform in the Host Club today, so I took it upon myself to finish one of the designs you showed me this morning! I must say, that you could be a glorious designer! I just hope if you do go into the fashion industry that you'll be on my side!" She laughed at this, and I smiled. Thanking her quickly, my cheeks reddened from the relief, I took the dress, said goodbye, and then walked back to class. Smiling, I sat down and set the dress across my lap.

This class was almost over anyway, then I had to go to the third music room and help them prepare.

After reaching the host club, I immediately went to help Kyouya set up my stage.

They were doing an angels theme today, and since my dress was based on that of one of my favorite characters I made up, I could be her. Since Aika Hayashi can transform into an angel, that is.

I grabbed a pair of pale blue wings, and set them on top of my dress. Smirking, I turned to the twins. "You think YOU may be good at designing, but wait and see MY design!" I was laughing at them, and wanted them to see this as a challenge.

I tentatively adjusted the blue wings on my back. Smiling at my creation, I traced the baby blue swirls across the sea foam green fabric.

I felt my gaze slip towards a door shrouded in darkness. I smiled wider, knowing this door led to the Black Magic Club. Shutting my eyes momentarily, I allowed images to sweep through my mind. Images of my mom, dad, and brothers were first to flicker across my eyelids. Sighing, I opened my eyes and frowned. Why is my mind playing tricks on me? Why do I torture myself by thinking about her? Why am I so concerned with being perfect?

Maybe I want to be perfect, because she was.

I felt tears prick at my eyes. My mom was the most flawless woman I know, knew, and will ever know. She had flawless, lightly tanned skin, oceanic blue eyes and dark wavy hair. She was kind, generous, and humorous.

My twin and I look more like her than my dad. Granted, Nicholas is tall, like dad, but that's basically the only similarity. My dad has light, short hair. He's extremely skinny, like me, but not so skinny that he is unhealthy. Faint muscle build, a kind heart, and a contagious smile that leaves laugh lines prominent on his face.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thoughts. I wouldn't be able to perform if I was being an emotional wreck.

Putting the painful memories aside, I stood. Hearing faint applause, I painted my face with an oh-so-familiar mask and walked onto the stage.

The music that greeted me caused a true smile to skip across my rose-colored lips. I began to sing a song called Double Lariat.

As time wore on, I sat with Mori and Hunny. Remaining in silent thought, I carefully watched the small senior, along with Mori-nii.

A concerned voice snapped me out of my depressing thoughts. "Nico-chan?"

"Yes, Hunny-senpai? What is it?" I looked down at him, smiling gently. "What's wrong? You seem upset, and I don't like it."

I smiled with amusement. "Hunny-senpai, I apologize." I stated, being as sincere as I could.

"You're much more beautiful when you smile, you know." This statement brought color to my cheeks, and a shocked expression entered my eyes. Turning, I saw the source of the voice.

It was him.

I felt myself flush with color and I quickly turned to walk back to the stage. "Thank you." I murmured I then walked away.

I continued to sing throughout the club, and amazingly, when I wasn't singing, people had designated me.

Fidgeting uncomfortably, I listened to the girls chattering around me. I am _not_ bi- or homosexual. I answered a lot of questions about my singing, and other things.

"How did you get into Ouran, if you live in America?" the question caught me off guard. The girl was taller than me, with deep blue hair and eyes that resembled rose quartz. Honestly, she reminded me of the character Nuriko from another of my favorite anime.

"Um, to tell the truth, I'm not sure. One moment, I was standing in my room, singing to myself, and the next, I was standing here in the third music room. Strange, ne?" I laughed nervously. The customers looked at me as if I was insane.

"Eh he he he…" I laughed, still very nervous. "A-Anyways, would any of you have a request that you would like for me to sing?" I questioned, trying to banish the awkward silence. Bad idea.

I was bombarded with song titles. I commented on the ones I knew, and apologized when I didn't know one.

I stood up, and smiled at the blue-haired girl. "I'll sing your request first, since I can't turn down a vocaloid fan!" I laughed to myself, and approached the stage once more.

_Se__・__cr__・__et_

_The Greetings thatd made you confused  
Just seeing you in this point  
The secrets that aren't born_

_The whispers in the soft breeze  
I want you to bloom please  
If they can notice this pretty flowers_

_Trembling in this interaction  
The new fragrance  
What will begin in this faith on the season will be_

_Change... Change...  
Meeting over the colors now  
I'm fleeting but the sorrow disappears faintly  
And Then... And Then...  
The flow of love songs  
I have this spring  
In that case, I'm also having this innocence_

_The calmness of awakening  
And you sleep of the country  
It is a promise of special commitment_

_The Blue sky is right  
Tell me what is on my heart  
To hide the sigh that doesn't stop_

_Wanting to melt slowly  
Having this new feeling  
What is going to begin on the good things that I don't really understand_

_Tomorrow... Tomorrow...  
This mystery that sometime I hide  
I want to untie it while this thought is still hot  
It is... It is...  
Feeling of having the same dream  
Playing on this spring  
I wait for you while I'm playing_

Laughing, after the song had ended I had realized that I had been dancing along to the music as I sang. Secret Garden by Hatsune Miku was one of my favorites, and I never was able to sing it without starting to dance.

I asked if there were any other Vocaloid requests. I heard Romeo and Cinderella, Dear Cocoa Girls, Miracle Paint, Innocence, Sayonara, and a lot more. I stopped taking requests when I heard Just Be Friends. I smiled and the music began.

I imitated Megurine Luka, the original singer of the song, from when she was at the Vocaloid Live Concert. Interacting with the customers made them a lot happier. I saw a few girls excitedly go up to Kyouya, and he smirked. I have a feeling I'm going to be finding spy cameras or making a CD or something sometime soon. As soon as the song finished, I had already leapt off of the stage, and was walking towards Kyouya.

"Ne, what did they say that made you so happy, senpai?" I questioned, curious. He just smirked at me. I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance "lemme guess, I'm gonna be undergoing some tortuous activity so you can gain a profit, ne senpai?" I glared at him. He smirked again, "of course not, Nicole-kouhai." I sighed and searched for Hunny or Mori-nii.

I found Hunny asleep, with Mori-nii sitting nearby and listening to a few girls telling stories, while keeping one eye on his sleeping cousin. I smiled cutely and waved to Mori-nii's customers, they waved back, treating me as if I was a female Hunny. Skillfully hiding a yawn, I blinked, my eyes seeming drained and somewhat lifeless.

To the customers, I had murmured something unintelligible, but Mori heard it loud and clear, and I earned a humored smirk. "Teenagers need naptime waayy more than kindergarteners." I leaned on Mori's shoulder and yawned again, earning quite a few squeals from the customers.

Unfortunately, my nap was short-lived. The door opened rather noisily and I shot up like a cat that had its tail stepped on. Sighing, I glared half-heartedly at the newcomer.

The newcomer was… a dog?! I yelped and fell over, with the large animal licking my face. I laughed, because it tickled, and most of the hosts, including Mori, looked like they were watching me being eaten.

I pushed the dog off of my stomach, and I started laughing so hard that I made a sharp high-pitched squeak when I inhaled. The customers started to call me Mouse-chan because of my squeak, and honestly, it was kind of annoying. I finally calmed down enough and looked at the dog. Mustering up my crybaby Tessie*, I cried "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness! It's you!!! I missed you!" I hugged the dog's neck lovingly and stroked her golden fur. She barked in response. "I thought you died a long time ago! And that you were blind, and deaf, how did you get here, Ginger?" I buried my face into the dog's fur, feeling a strong sense of nostalgia wash over me.

I felt something cold prod against my arm, and I smiled at the little black dog. "You too, eh Jasmine? Guess I'm getting a blast from the past." I laughed to myself, and the hosts looked even more confused.

I stared at them for a moment, and noticed something strange about them. I sighed, and watched them vanish. Tears sprung into my eyes. "They were manifested; I guess… a desire of the heart that the mind wishes to fulfill…" I sighed and walked over to sit next to Hunny's sleeping form. A lot of the customers looked at me sympathetically, but I just smiled. "It's ok! Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine! Make sure you have fun though, 'cause no one will be happy if none of you enjoy yourselves." The mask I had perfected over the years since my mom's death was proving its use once more.

I stood and walked back to the stage, singing an English song, from a singer I really disliked, but that perfectly expressed my feelings. I was singing I Miss You by Miley Cyrus. I felt more tears prick at my eyes, but I ignored them, again feeling like I was being pitied. And I knew I was.

I kept bombarding myself with cruel insults. Wondering why I let myself believe my two most beloved pets had suddenly returned from the dead, better than ever.

I continued the depressing songs. Dolls by Kagamine Rin, Aoi Usagi by Megurine Luka, and a lot more songs stacked up, and guests were applauding with tears in their eyes.

I smirked, and I began laughing. "Maybe I should test myself…" I grinned mischievously. A sort of music box music began to play.

Smirking, I sang. Fast.

Almost all eyes widened. I was singing The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku. Granted, I did mess up and get tongue-tied a lot. But I got through it.

"Arigatou… Shoshite, sayonara" ("Thank you… And, goodbye") I fell to my knees, tears forming at my eyes.

"Shinkoku na eraa ga hassei shimashita shinkoku na eraa ga…" (A fatal error has occurred a fatal error…") I fell over, onto my side, eyes fluttering closed. My breathing seemed to have stopped completely. I heard a few surprised gasps and I heard Mori-nii stand up. I opened my eyes, sat up and smiled.

"Acting" I laughed. I stood up and went to sit next to Hunny again, only this time, he was awake, and on the brink of tears. I hugged him. "It was only a song Hunny-senpai." He looked at me for a moment then grinned. I smirked "you little…" Laughing, we both walked over to Mori-nii.

Before I could reach Mori, I was grabbed by the twins. I yelped and looked at them. They were smiling. I felt a gaze burning a hole in the back of my head, but ignored it, more afraid of what the twins had planned.

I escaped from the twins' embarrassing scene that for some reason had involved me, and made my way back to the stage.

I laughed, seeing Mori-nii glaring at the twins. One of the girls asked if I knew a song that could describe the host club. I smirked, time for my otaku knowledge of the once-anime I knew as Ouran High School Host club.

_Kiss Kiss fall in love!_

_Maybe you're my love!_

_Kidzukeba itsudemo soba ni iru keredo_

_Honto wa kirai? Suki? Mou sou nano? _

_Jibun no kimochi ga kuria ni mietara_

_Redii demo hosuto demo kamawanai yo_

_Suki Ni natteku riyuu WA minna _

_Chigau yo ne kedo_

_MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!_

_Aita ima Yasashii kimi Ni_

_Sakura Kiss tokimeitara ran man koi shiyo!_

_Mirai yori no ima ga kanjin uruwashi Haru no koi WA _

_Hanasaku otome no bigaku!_

I continued singing the theme song. I was smiling at the customers and the hosts, having so much fun with the fact that I know this world as an anime and unbeknownst to them, being able to predict almost anything.

After bowing, I politely excused myself from the room. While I was walking towards the restroom, I was stopped.

"Who the hell do you think you are, hanging out with the host club all the time?! What are you, some kind of slut?!"

I froze. Turning with my bangs shielding my eyes in shadows, I growled. "Who are you calling a slut? I'm not the one who obsesses over a guy I'll never have! _**I'm **_not the one who wears three pounds of makeup!! _**I'm**_ not the one who makes myself feel better by shooting down everyone who isn't exactly like me!" I finished my short rant, and turned to walk away. I wouldn't give this rabid fangirl the satisfaction of getting me upset.

However, this girl was obviously suicidal. She laughed and shoved me to the ground. She stepped on my arm and raked her manicured nails down my right cheek.

Instead of crying out in pain and giving her what she wanted, I gritted my teeth and sent a kick into her hip. I grinned with satisfaction when she fell forward, off of my arm and face first into the floor.

I refused to throw the first punch, just like my dad has always told me; "The Davis family never throws the first punch, but we will throw the last." Glaring, I slid into a simple defense position.

She stood back up and screamed. She lunged at me. I saw the hatred and jealousy in her eyes. I side-stepped her attack and moved behind her again. She turned and screamed again, going straight for my throat. For a moment, I didn't believe she was human.

Snarling, I sent a punch toward her left eye. I couldn't help but grin with satisfaction when she fell to the floor and the flesh around her eye began to swell. "Ne, a bit of a trend-follower aren't we, little bitch? All the whores seem to be wearing black eyes now!" I whispered, smirking as she stood again clumsily.

I moved behind her and grabbed one of her arms, pushing her to the floor and stepping on her back and the other arm.

Before I could do anything more, I felt familiar arms snake around my shoulders, and in my surprise, I fell backwards against the person, releasing the girl's arm. She scrambled into a sitting position, staring at me as if she'd seen a ghost.

A horribly familiar voice purred soothingly into my ear. "Nicole, there's no need to be violent. Think about Katrinaa, and Kasumi, and all of your other friends. What would they think if they saw you hurting this girl?" I shook.

The new person walked toward the girl, and my vision was so blurred by tears that I couldn't see who it was.

I could tell that it was a boy, from his body structure, and I shook even more.

He whispered something into her ear, and anyone nearby could see her eyes glaze over and her cheeks flush pink. The swollen area around her eye healed instantly, and I knew there would be no bruise.

She stood up and walked back to the host club down the currently deserted hall. I fell to my knees, still shaking, with tears running down my face. I whimpered quietly when tears ran across, and seeped into the scratches she left on my cheeks.

The boy returned to my side, and slid a sea foam green jacket across my bare shoulders. I let my head drop in shame. Tears still ran down my cheeks as the newcomer pulled me into a one-armed embrace.

"Shh, shh, don't cry Nicole. It could have happened to anyone, no need to worry about it." He cooed, trying to calm me.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I kept repeating those words, and he stroked my hair.

He pulled me closer, and I cried into the thin fabric covering his shoulder. The boy continued stroking my hair and murmuring lines of various songs. I heard footsteps approaching, but I ignored them and continued crying into this boy's shoulder.

I felt horrible, had he not come, I could have broken her arm. I was finally able yo stop the river of tears, and I shook my head again, feeling dizzy and tired.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, leaning more into his shoulder.

I heard a quiet chuckle before everything went into a warm, black void of silence.

* * *

*Tessie is a character from Annie She is best known for saying "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness" and often called the 'Oh my goodness girl' I chose this character because I am playing her in my school's upcoming production of Annie :)

Ahahah, ummm, i know i kinda cheated what with using all those song lyrics.... ehehhe... but, you can forgive me, right? :D

.....right? D:

umm anyway. The songs i have lyrics to are The Secret Garden by Hatsune Miku, and The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku, and Sakura Kiss by Chieko Kawabe!

Errrrmmm, make sure to check out my contest, yay? :D

umm, ok then. I'm done, see ya next chapter!


	4. Contest, updated

Ok, ok um. yeah I know these things REALLY get on people's nerves, but sometimes they're necessary I wanted to tell you guys that i'm having a lil contest!!! :D yay~ ummm~ well, if you want to participate, pm me or review this saying "I want to enter" or somethin like that and i'll send you the necessary stuff, kay?

Ermm. rules then, i guess... Rules:  
You MUST have your entry in before May 7th  
It can be on Deviantart, photobucket, youtube, or whatever, just send me a link to your entry )  
It has to include Nicole with one of the options that will be listed laterr~ No inappropriate stuff... please *sigh*  
ANYWAY umm the contest is basically anything. You can make a slideshow of pictures of nicole/couples from this story,  
you can draw a picture, you can sing a song, anything. ok? ok!  
the list you can choose from is:  
Nicholas (Nicole's twin)  
Nekozawa Kyouya Mori (like, a big brother with a lil sister kinda thing prefferably)  
And, you can't really know much about the other OC's who are going to be entering the story~ sooo you can't really use them, i guess.  
Prizes are gonna be:  
A oneshot and a drawing of your favorite host[speedpaint] and i will add you to my author alert and favorite authors, you will be advertised in the chapter after the judging is finished (1st place)  
A drawing of your favorite host, and a short scene [like, 1-2 pages in word] You will get a favorite author and I will mention you in the chapter following the judging (2nd place)  
I will favorite one of your stories, and i will give you a short scene (3rd place)

Errrrmmm thats really all i have as of now, so go on ahead, send me PM's or reviews or whatever. I hope to get a couple of entries, cause to be honest, this contest's entries will probably inspire me, and i'll pump out chapters a lot faster :D


	5. Of Nightmares and New Friends

_I had my eyes closed. However, I felt warm, almost as if I was being held in someone's arms. I leaned into the warmth, treasuring every second. The feeling of cotton brushed across my cheek, and I shivered. I couldn't see anything, but I felt loved and safe._

_I could only hear two things. A steady, rhythmic heartbeat and a calm, steady breathing were continuously ringing in my ears, singing in their own way. The sounds were slowly pulling me from the blissful darkness of sleep. Slowly, sweetly, they continued ringing. Still tugging me from that inky black, still ringing, and the sounds continued in their rhythmic symphony, breathing and heartbeats. _

_Opening my eyes groggily, I looked up and saw a woman, looking down at me with beautiful ocean-blue eyes. Like, the ocean they show in the commercials, for the Bahamas. That clear, crisp crystal blue was shining in her eyes, making anyone want to look into this woman's eyes for all eternity. She was looking at me lovingly, with her tanned face that was flushed a light pink. _

_Her face was framed by dark brown, almost black, hair. This silky hair fell to her shoulders, where it stopped in childish, yet somehow elegant curls. Her hair shining, though in the dim light of a white room, with the walls adorned with stickers of Winnie the Pooh and Tigger, and all the other characters from the child's show. Her hair looked even blacker compared with the pure white walls, yet she kept smiling at me. She never stopped smiling._

_My heart ached with familiarity. I stared at her grey sweatshirt, feeling as if I were about to cry. I stared at the peeling picture of Winnie the Pooh that was on her sweatshirt. "Mommy…" I murmured, choking on the word. She hugged me a little closer, and I felt warmth spread through my body. I was with my mother, my dead mother. "I missed you" I said, still choking back the tears that threatened to spill onto my cheeks._

_She laughed. A throaty chuckle that resonated in my ears, it was her laugh. I felt my heart race at the familiar sound, as it had been the last thing I had heard from her. She sighed and continued to watch me. I leaned against her chest, breathing deeply to inhale the familiar scent of vanilla and sugar cookies. A few rebellious tears ignored my instructions and rolled down my cheeks._

_I felt like Romiette, I felt as if I were drowning. Only, instead of drowning in water, I was drowning in guilt and self-pity. I stared at her eyes, and felt my throat burn. The corners of my eyes were prickling, and my throat was on fire. I forced myself not to croak out a sob._

"_Mommy, mommy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I cried out, the fire in my throat causing a painful throb with every word. I continued to shout apologies, causing painful lurches in my throat. I coughed, only fueling the flames of pain even more. I continued these painful cries of apology, my voice sounding hoarse and elderly. My mother smiled and stroked my hair, whispering in her sing-song voice "It's all okay, dear". _

_My mom's arms suddenly stiffened, and her hand fell from my head. My eyes shot open in surprise, and I saw her already dark hair, looking even darker against her paling skin. Her eyes had turned dull and lifeless, closing slowly. The steady breathing went ragged, as if it were laborious. Her heartbeat slowed. She went cold, losing any trace of heat quickly._

_I felt fear pierce through my heart. "Mom? MOM?" I screamed, freezing with fright. Before I could react, the scene shifted, and I was no longer in my mother's arms. I felt alone, and scared. The last thing I had seen was her clothing shifting from a comfortable sweatshirt and pajama pants into a deep purple blazer over a beautiful white dress._

_The fire in my throat turned into an icy chill. I felt tears spilling over my cheek, and leaking onto my hands, which were curled against my chest. My own blue eyes wide in fright, I moved my seemingly frozen hands and wove them into my chestnut colored hair. Light blue pajamas were replaced by a black spaghetti-strap dress. I fell to my knees, staring at the new scene. _

_I was in a chapel. I started shaking, recognizing my mom's funeral. Faceless friends and family members filled the pews in the chapel. I twisted my entire body around, and noticed what was looming in front of me. My heart sank, and I struggled to find my breath, to find the air. I wanted to scream, but the sound caught in my throat. The sad, eerie tune of a pipe organ filled the church, barely drowning out the cries, muffled sobs, and the endless chanting. A simple sentence that killed me inside was the sentence that was seemingly repeated, over and over. _

"_You killed her. You killed her." They were chanting, all of the faceless beings. All of them, between their sniffles and coughs, they said the sentence. That sentence that has haunted me since the day she died. A sentence I could never really escape. A sentence that ripped my voice from my throat, and caused tears to roll down my face, it never released my mind. Never let me be free. _

"_Stop saying that! It's a lie! It wasn't my fault!" I screamed repeatedly, clamping my hands over my ears. I opened my reddened eyes, and stared at them, pleading for the endless chant to cease. They were moving closer, and closer to me. I stared, petrified, as they advanced. I was unable to take my eyes off their black voids of faces, unable to get up and run as I knew I should. Turning back to the rich mahogany coffin that held my beloved mother, I pleaded for her help. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and recognized it to belong to my favorite cousin. I turned to face her, and a wicked, glowing, insane grin spread across the inky black space that stood for her missing face. "Aunt Angel can't help you now, Nikki." She cackled as did the rest of the faceless beings, and I screamed, mainly because of her affectionate nickname for my mother._

I bolted upright screaming. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I hugged my knees close. I fell into a fit of hysterics, as the nightmare I thought had finally ended, returned once more. I was sobbing so hard that I could barely breathe.

By the time someone had entered the room, the blue-and-white-checked fabric of my pajama pants had been soaked through. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. It wasn't Mori-nii, though.

It was Nicholas, my twin brother. The one who stopped me from hurting that girl, the one who keeps me in check, the one I really need… my brother.

I turned, burying my face into his shoulder. "I killed her, nick, I killed her! It's all my fault! I killed her! Nick, I killed mom! It's all my fault" I kept crying into his shoulder.

He sighed. "Nikki, none of it was your fault it-""But nick! I was the one who said we should go out and let her sleep! If we had stayed, if I had kept my mouth shut, she'd still be alive!" He sighed again, and rubbed my back.

Yes, I blame myself whole heartedly for my mother's death.

"Nicole, you couldn't have stopped her from dying, it wasn't your fault. I promise." I just sobbed harder.

"You had the dream again, didn't you?" He looked at me, eyes full of pity. I nodded. "But this time, all of them were saying 'You killed her, you killed her'! Nick it was horrible!" He pulled me up. "C'mon, let's talk to Mori about it, maybe he can help."

I shook my head violently. "Mori-nii doesn't need to know. L-Let's… let's just get ready to go to school." I shoved him out of my room and stared at my closet for a while.

"I'm sorry mommy. I wish I hadn't tried to be the better person. I wish I had stayed with you… I'm sorry" I felt fresh tears make their marks on my face, and I finally stood up and walked to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Walking out of the bathroom, I forced a smile onto my face. I was wearing makeup to conceal the tearstains for now. I smoothed the skirt of the puffy yellow dress, tightened the bow, and walked down the stairs for breakfast.

I yawned and wiped away non-existent tears before sitting next to my twin. He looked at me oddly, and then gave me a 'no-nonsense' look. I sighed. "Alright already! I'll tell Mori about the dream! Just quit looking at me like that!" I cried out, frustrated. Mori looked at me weird, and I sweatdropped. "Er…" I murmured, poking my index fingers together.

Mori blinked, looking expectantly at me, obviously waiting for me to explain.

"Uh… I… had a nightmare… a recurring one… and… uh…" I said, shyly, glaring at Nick for most of the time.

I felt tears budding at the corners of my eyes as I launched into telling Mori about the nightmare. I told everything, slowly but surely.

I blinked quickly, trying to banish the tears before they had the chance to smudge the little bit of makeup I was able to put on without hurting myself. At some point, Nicholas had pulled me into an embrace. I didn't shove him away, in fear that the anger would only cause more tears to form, and spill over.

By the time I had finished retelling the horrid events; Mori had come over and placed his hand on my shoulder out of sympathy. I glared at the table and stood up roughly. "I don't need your sympathy. Let's just go, okay?" I stormed past them and went to retrieve my bag before rushing out to sit on the porch and await the car that was supposed to drive Mori to school.

I glared at the perfect lawn that stretched out in front of me. I never felt like I needed sympathy, and I refused to say that I did.

I just barely heard Nick approaching, and hurriedly turned my glare into a bored look. He sat beside me on the porch, and sighed.

"Nikki, why won't you ever accept anyone's sympathy? Mori and I were only trying to help you…" He trailed off, and looked at me.

"I don't like feeling like a helpless girl who has to rely on a man for help, which is why I don't accept sympathy, Nicholas. Mom was the strongest female I've ever seen. I don't want to be like those pathetic Disney princesses waiting for their prince to save them. I'd rather be my own knight in shining armor, I don't want to feel dependant on anyone." I looked up at the sunrise.

Sighing, I turned my head to the side. I smiled at the sight of my twin, my other half, my brother. I never needed anyone as long as he was with me. He looked a lot like me, actually. We shared the same hair and eye color, and very similar hair styles as well. The only real difference with our hair is that mine was longer. I took in the sight of his thick black glasses, with a teal flame pattern on the side. I hugged him out of the blue, and just buried my face into the collar of his uniform. I enjoyed remembering people who are close to me's scents. It comforted me when I was able to remember what the person smelled like.

He jumped, obviously surprised, but he hugged me back and pressed his nose into my hair. I smiled, and hugged him tighter, feeling whole again.

We stayed that way, in each other's embrace for a few more moments. I smiled as I pulled apart from him, and he smiled as well. We both adjusted our glasses and grinned at each other.

By the time all of us had arrived at school, Nicholas and I were hand-in-hand. Mainly due to his nervousness, and my excitement, I had linked my hand in his, just like we did when we were little.

I smiled and he nervously adjusted his blazer's collar. He was blushing, and looking overly flustered, it was insanely cute. He was always more shy than I was.

I giggled as girls surrounded him, making him even more flustered and nervous. They were talking about how he was so cute, asking how old he was, and other stuff. He fidgeted, and blushed, and stuttered. I laughed and hugged him. "Ne, don't worry, he'll be coming with me to the host club this afternoon! You can talk to him more then, if you want!" I sang, happily. Giggling, I clung to Nicholas, willing the annoying preppy girls to go away.

The girls giggled, nodded and ran off.

I squeezed Nicholas so hard, he squeaked, and I laughed. "Ne, Nick~ you wanna go see if Tamaki-senpai and Kyouya-senpai will let you work in the host club with me~?" I asked in a sing-song voice. He blinked, and looked confused. "What's a host club?" He questioned me.

Tamaki's voice sounded out of nowhere. "The Ouran High School Host Club, a simple part of this rich people's playground known as Ouran Academy. The host club is for good-looking men, with too much time on their hands, to entertain the young ladies of this school, who also have too much time on their hands."

I sweatdropped and turned to-and-fro, searching for the blonde boy whose voice echoed through the halls. Nick looked even more confused than before. "So, basically, it's a club full of man-whores?" he questioned, looking at me. I looked back for a moment, before falling to my knees laughing.

Nicholas had always been very, very blunt, but this comment just took the cake! He blinked and looked at me. "Nikki, have you gone insane?" He waited a moment for my laughter to subside, and when it didn't, he sighed and asked again. "Nicole, I asked if you've gone insane." He stared at me in a way that reminded me of my science teacher in Florida. I just smiled at him. "No, I haven't. It's just what you said was really really funny!" He blinked, and then he sighed, not willing to continue the confusing conversation any longer. I laughed and dragged him along, going off to find the Princely and Cool types of the famous host club.

Of course, Nick decided to protest the entire way. I just laughed and dragged him a little rougher, until he was trying to use his nails as friction against the tiled floor. I continued dragging him, until I saw the familiar blonde head of Tamaki clinging to Kyouya's form. Tamaki looked terrified. I dropped Nick, and let him straighten himself up, before taking his wrist and running forward. "Tamaki-senpai~ Kyouya-senpai~" I called, happily. They looked over and Kyouya looked somewhat surprised and Tamaki looked beyond shocked. "Nicole-chan, who's this…?" He asked, pointing to Nicholas.

I giggled and hugged him. "Can't you tell senpai? This is Nicholas, my twin brother!"


End file.
